Our Quiet, Silent Love
by BlueBerry98
Summary: Four is a young rich bachelor and his father has decided he needs to find a wife. Cue Tris Prior. What will happen when Tris's lower class life and Four's higher class life meet? Will love be an option? Or will it be quiet, almost silent?
1. Chapter 1

**The new improved Our Quiet, Silent Love. Sorry again guys for deleting it but hope you enjoy this one better. :)**

Her hair was honey blonde and when the sun caught it sparkled. It cascaded down in long waves past her shoulders and down to just under her bust. She had curves, beautiful ones. Her bust was biggish and her waist was small. Her skin was slightly sun-kissed and absolutely flawless. Her light makeup made her features stand out. The rosy shade of lip gloss plumped her lips making them irresistible. Her eyes were a gorgeous mixture of blues with a hint of green. They were hypnotic and people could get trapped in their gaze. The small flick of eyeliner just emphasized their shape, and her lashes made them look bigger. Overall, he could say her beauty was perfect, effortless. Her beauty was natural, like a gift from the gods.

He felt he couldn't match up to her. He looked at himself in the mirror. Just one last check. He brushed his hand through his short mousy brown hair making it fall into place. His jawline etched into his tanned skin. He wore a dark grey suit that his muscles itched under. He was nervous, he could see it in his deep blue eyes. He wondered if he she would like him, like he liked her. He had always admired her from afar, after all they had grown up in the same neighbourhood. He did also work near where she had gone to school, but he wanted more. He was delighted when his father told him she was the girl his father had choose for the arranged marriage, but he felt uneasy that they were to be married. He wondered if knew that.

The doorbell rang. That would be her. She had come to live with him for what would now be for the rest of her life. He thought this situation is normal. After all that is what upper class people do. He had agreed that he was twenty one and not getting any younger. His career was booming in the bonds industry so why not settle down and get a wife. However, the one thing that bothered him the most about this situation was the fact she was only eighteen, fresh out of school. She had her whole life ahead of her, and she had to spend it with him. What if he wasn't good enough for her? What if she hated him? He wouldn't let her waste her life like that. He would never ask for someone to give up their life; it was unfair and he knew the pain it caused.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV:

I sit at the table opposite him. He looks so nervous. I strum my fingers on the table out of habit and glance around the room. It's magnificent! The walls are a plain white but the high ceilings and light wood floor make it seen anything other than plain. The windows on the outer walls are high up them and expand the whole width of the wall. On the wall facing the expanse of garden is all glass with a concertina door at one side. Basically the whole wall disappears when you open it. The dining room is joined onto the living room, an open space as it were. Then in the corner of the massive room is a black spiral staircase that goes up to a landing that has glass railings that hangs slightly over the living space. Like I said it's magnificent! Elegant and sophisticated. It's full of white and black furniture which complement the masses of space. There is also little spot lights imbedded into the ceiling which I could imagine look like twinkling stars at night. This is defiantly something I'm not used to. More extravagant to my home, well I guess my old home now. This is crazy, I am bewildered by this house already and I have only see essentially two rooms. This one I'm in now and the hallway, which was pretty extravagant for a hallway. This guy has serious money. I hope he doesn't want to spend it on me though, I'd feel bad.

Anyway back to me strumming my fingers on the table. "When are your friends getting here?" I asked politely. It wasn't that I was bored, but it was just awkward.

"Oh, um it should be soon" he replied. He was defiantly nervous. I don't know why. I'm not exactly much to look at.

"Ok" I smiled, which made him smile briefly. My father told me that Four is a reserved man, and hardly smiles, so I should be prepared for that. But here he was, and he just gave me a small smile. I'm quite proud that I made him smile. I mean wouldn't any girl be if they made a handsome man smile.

As much as I objectify against this arrange marriage, I cannot deny that Four is fit. He is my type. Tall, tanned and gorgeous. The money doesn't come into it, although that is why my father but me forward for this in the first place; I just happened to be picked. It wasn't until a few days ago when it was all conformed that my father actually told me. "You're going to live with Four Eaton form Friday onwards" my father announced over dinner.

"What?" I spat my food across the table.

"It's an arranged marriage."  
"Marriage? I'm only eighteen dad!"

"We are getting good money for this so, please for us" my father always new how to play that card. He knew I loved my brother Caleb more than anything so he knew I would do this. I mean, I have to think about them and providing for them. I failed nearly all my subjects so it's not like I would get a job. This was the only way I could do my bit for the family.

"I'll show you, your room after dinner" Four spoke meekly.

"Ok. Thank you again for letting me live here with you" I smiled.

"It's no problem. Kind of part of the deal." We both chuckled half-heartedly. Maybe he wasn't into this like his father was. Funny, that a man like Four would do something his father told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Four POV:

This is ridiculous man! Pull yourself together! There is this amazing girl that you've always dreamed of dating right in front of you and all you can say is "I'll show you, your room after dinner." I mean come on man. You are Four, the professional, quirky business man. You have dealt with people so intimidating before, why can't you look this girl in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"I do hope you will like it. It's pink and green. Light green that is and a rose pink, I think" I splutter out. Come on man really?

"I'm sure I will. I love those colours, any shade will do" she smiles. I know she is just being nice to me, she can obviously see my nerves.

I clear my throat. "My father told me you have just finished school." Finally something good to talk about other than décor.

"Yeah, just this last trimester" she stops strumming her delicate fingers when we speak. I would love to hold them, but I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"You just finish your exams? How did they go?"

"Let's put it this way, I wouldn't be doing this if I did well" she sighed. Stupid Four! You made the girl sad! "So sorry. That was awfully mean and rude of me" she blurts out her apology.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry about this" I just hold her hand without thinking. She looks down at our hands. She pauses a moment then slowly pulls it back. "Sorry" I retracted my hand.

"It's ok. I'm just not used to contact" she looks sad. I can tell that her story in her eyes is a painful one, like mine. Maybe we have things in common?

Suddenly the doorbell rings. I am thankful my friends have come, means they can stop me from making a bigger fool of myself even more. I go to answer it and there is Will and Christina awaiting to come in.

"Darling" Christina hugs me. "Where is she?"

"Inside Christina" I kind of chuckle. "Will my man."

"Four." We shake hands then man hug. "Made a fool of yourself already?" he jokes. I nod.

"Mate, I'm so nervous. She is jaw dropping gorgeous and I just can't get my words out man."

"That's what I was first like with Christina" Will chuckles as we enter my house.

Most people don't know but Will and Christina went through what I and Tris are doing now. Will and I graduated from Harvard and Will's father wanted him to settle down, like my father wants me to now. Christina is from the same type of background as Tris but since being with Will you wouldn't know any different. "It's not what you say, it's how you pronounce it" Christina always says. It's a quote from the very first play Will took her to see; Pygmalion. They are married now, have been for a year. They are both the same age as me, that's why my father always compares me to Will. I was best man, it was beautiful, the wedding. However, it was too big and fancy for me, just like my house. I prefer the basic things. The simple things.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV:

Four rushed to the door. He couldn't possibly go any quicker. Jesus, I just repelled him, great job Tris! I hear some chatted at the door and suddenly this girl waltzes in.

"Hello darling!" she says with such enthusiasm. I get up and she hugs me. I am a bit taken aback so my arms are straight by my sides. She is so nice. Her navy dress clings to her amazing hour glass body. Gosh I'm suddenly really jealous.

"Hello" I say back.

"Are she is so sweet Will" she shouts to the man I don't know coming through into the room.

"Hello Tris is it?" the man shakes my hand.

"Yes."

"I'm Will and this is my wife Christina" he takes her by the waist and pulls her close; a loving couple.

"Wife?" I say by mistake. Gosh I am such a fool.

"Yes. We got married a year ago" Christina smiles at me as Will kiss's her lightly on the cheek.

"That's kind of what they are here for" Four rubs his head. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he smiles again.

"Will, he is smiling" Christina nudges Will and they both look at Four.

"Whatever guys" Four laughs. Wow he laughed? "Shall we have dinner now?" Four gestures to the table and we sit. Christina and Will sit opposite each other and so do I and Four, with Christina the same side as me. Four's butler, that's right, butler brings out the plates of food.

The integrate plate of food, dazzles my eyes. I have never seen such beautiful food before. Ok well I have but in magazines and Television. I glance around the table and everyone has started to eat. I cut delicately into the steak on the plate, the tender meat falling apart. I take the mouthful and the rich juices tingle my taste buds. The different spices that marinade the meat excite my palate. I then take a bite of the buttery veg. I feel like I have found paradise.

"Enjoying the food "Four smirks.

"Very" I smile back.

"So, Tris. It is to our understanding that you are from a-"Will begins to speak.

"Poor background" I interject so he doesn't have to say it.

"Mhm, and we wanted to share our story with you, it's very similar" Will holds Christina's hand across the table. Their hands intertwine as they gaze into each other's eyes.

"We are very much in love now, but we weren't always" Christina glances at me. I take a gulp of my wine Four had poured. The deep-violet liquid travelling down my throat and making me feel warm inside. I have never really drunk wine before. I and my friends used to drink, but cheap mixers when we could afford it, which was rarely.

"Basically, my father when I graduated, thought I should settle down" Will too took a drink of wine.

"That's where I came into it. I came from a background like you Tris. Didn't know where or when you could afford your next meal. So when Will's father approached my mother about the situation, I jumped at the chance. However when I met him, and was confronted by this, extravagancy, I was over whelmed" Christina said. I listened carefully. Who would have though Christina was like me?

"Well, Christina to me was beautiful. Never a girl look so better. But she wasn't well spoken like my father wanted."

"Oh. Ok, I wasn't that good at pronouncing the R's and S's. Not like you Tris, you are incredibly well spoken" Christina complemented me then took another bite.

"My mother taught me before she died" I half mutter.

"Sorry for your loss. But anyway what we are trying to say was that as Christina became less like herself I grew more in love with her" Will smiled at her. That's so superficial!

"And I too grew to love him. We were married last year. Best day of my life" Christina beamed.

I took another gulp of the wine. I didn't want that to happen to me. Love should be about being yourself, not something the other has made you. That's the difference between the upper class and lower class. We don't believe in superficial love. Although if the money is right, all morals go out the window and it's every man or woman for themselves. I would never do that. Never in a million years to my children would I do that. That's if I ever have children. Another thing, if Four thinks he can change me, he has another thing coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Four's POV:

Why did Will say that? Now she is going to think I'm like that! I don't want a superficial love, I want someone who is themselves. Someone like Tris. I can see it in her face the disgust she now has for me. If only she knew that I don't want to change her. Yes I am delighted she is here and going to be my wife but I never want to change her. The way she looks, talks, acts and thinks are all perfect to me. Everything about her I love.

Thankfully Will and Christina are gone now. I can finally tell Tris what I was thinking earlier.

"Tris" my voice sounds foreign, not like normal.

"Yes Four." Her voice is laced with tiredness.

"Um…" Come on man, say it. Are you a coward? "Um… Do you want me to show you your room now?" Really man!

"Yes please. I would be most grateful" she smiled weakly at me, obviously contemplating how she can get out of this situation.

I take a hold of her hand as she looks as if she is about to fall. She takes my hand and her warm dainty fingers wrap around mine. We walk up the stairs and I show her to her room.

"Wow!" she exclaims at the huge space. "Is that a king size bed?" her sleepy face lights up.

"Yep. Your bathroom is through there and you have a whole new wardrobe. My father thought you might like that" I was hesitant.

"Thank you" she yawned.

"You look tired. Maybe get some sleep. We are going out tomorrow if that's ok."

"Yeah sure" she walked to her new bed and laid back on it. "I had a good evening." She kicked of her high heels, her feet pointed like a ballerina.

"I'm glad. By the way I'm not like that."

"Like what?"

"I don't want you to change."

"Mhumm" her voice was sweet.

I walked slowly over to the bed and sat next to her on it. "I love you already, so if you were to change just because of my class. I think my heart would break. Tris, I love you for who you are."

A moment of silence.

"Tris." I looked over to her. She had fallen asleep on the bed. I smiled gently to myself. I got up and lifted her legs onto the bed. I then pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Tris" I whispered as I turned the light off and out the room.

I walked back down to the lounge and slumped onto the couch. I thought of the nights events. Maybe Tris didn't think I was like that. I hope she didn't. Tomorrow I would take her out and show her a good time.

I woke up to the sound of a clang. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I got up and followed where the clanging came from. I stood in the doorway to the kitchen. There Tris was now changed into a pair of jersey grey shorts and a white tank top. She didn't see me. She was getting a glass of water from what I could tell. She looked so beautiful. No makeup, no fancy clothes. Just Tris. Beautiful. I carefully snuck up the stairs to my room. A few moments later I heard her come back up. I'm glad she was making herself at home. Hopefully she would see it as her home soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV:

Four is taking me out today, and I must say I actually want to go. They only time I used to be able to afford to go out was like never. So today will be a change for me. Last night I fell asleep in my clothes, I'm so glad that Four didn't change my clothes. He is a gentleman, I mean you would think he wasn't just leaving me but he was respectable. I remember faintly hearing Four say something about his class and he didn't want me to change, but after that nothing.

I'm up and I've made my way downstairs. Four's kitchen is really nice. The counters are all clean and white marble. The cupboards are white as well. How does this man keep everything so clean? I rummage through the cupboards and fridge looking for things for breakfast. I suppose if I'm going to live here for the rest of my days I might as well make myself familiar with my surroundings. I find some bacon and eggs. There is bread and butter. Apple juice in the fridge. I love to cook but I've never had so much ingredients to choose from.

I put some butter in a pan and cooked some bacon, the meat sizzling in the pan. After the bacon was cooked to perfection, I might say I cooked two eggs. I toasted the bread and put some butter on and poured the apple juice into two glasses. I then placed them on the table in the kitchen that I so neatly placed out. I found some covers that I put over the food to keep it hot while I washed up.

I sat down at the table and waited for Four to come down.

After a few minutes I heard him stir from upstairs. He came down the stairs and entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, your up I was going to make you breakfast" he said his voice a rough sleepy sound.

"Beat you too it" I giggled. Four stood just in his boxers, his abs were quite perfection. It was a few moments before he realised.

"Sorry" he tried to cover up with his hands.

"It's ok. I don't mind. I would rather you ate first."

"Ok" Four sat down and I lifted the covers. "Nice" he bite into the bacon and eggs, a satisfied hum came from his throat.

"Glad you like it" I smiled.

"Perfect" he said through mouthfuls. "Listen, today I've planned a car to pick us up at about twelve, unless that's too early for you."

"Two hours is more than enough to get ready."

"I'm so glad you're not one of those girls who takes endless hours to get ready" he chuckled.

"I don't know how they do it."

"Neither do I" Four smiled.

We finished our breakfast and I washed up.

"You don't have to do that" Four said grabbing the plate from me. Our hands touched and our eyes met. I felt something there, a little spark maybe between the soap on our hands and our gaze.

"It's my pleasure" I smiled.

"Ok, well I'm drying." Our hands were still touching. Suddenly he broke the contact from our hands and eyes. I carried on washing the plates, and a smile played on my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV:

Four's taking me to a local art exhibition. Apparently a really posh one. I feel so under dressed now. I'm in my skinny jeans, plain t-shirt and hoodie. So common. However, Four said he would take me shopping afterwards for more clothes as I only have this outfit and the one I wore last night along with my pj's. The car is leather inside and it's sleek like a panther. Very posh. Four turns on some music in the back as we travel along. The classical music filling my ears. It was different to my usual taste but it was quite nice.

We pull up outside the hotel the exhibition is being held in and a bell boy opens my car door. I get out and he gives me a dirty look. I can expect lots of these today. Four walks round the car and links my arm and the face on the bell boy was priceless.

"Why thank you" I smile at Four as we walk through the grand doors. The hotel is magnificent. Simple and minimalistic but grand none of the less. We turned to a ballroom. The doors raising up to the ceiling. We were just about to walk in when an arm crossed me.

"I'm sorry but you have to have paid to go in Miss" a body guard said to me.

"She did" Four was gentle but firm.

"I'm sorry Miss. Enjoy your day" the body guard cleared his throat and moved away.

"Thank you" I smiled to Four, feeling a bit embarrassed. I defiantly need more appropriate clothes if I'm to mess with this class.

We wondered around the room. The pieces of art were amazing. Each brush stroke planned with precision and detail. The colours carefully blended into each other. They must have taken years to perfect such masterpieces. One painting caught my eye. It was just a plain white canvas about A4 but in the centre was a butterfly. Its wings spreading out to the edges of the canvas. The green and blue shades creating the perfect blend of shadows and highlights.

"You like the Anna Fiaye?" Four asked when he saw me admiring the painting.

"Yeah, it's breath taking. Must have taken a million years to paint."

"I don't think it took that long" he chuckled. "You really like it?"

"Like it. I love it" I sighed and moved on.

"What do you think to this?" the girl in the clothes shop held up an outfit a rich granny would wear.

"No" Four just rubbed his forehead in the chair.

"Well, let's try on these" the girl pushed me into the changing cubical. I soon emerged dressed in this frilly shirt and knee length skirt. I looked like a Victorian lady that has time travelled to present day but stumbled through club.

"Really?" Four chuckled at the outfit. I couldn't help but let a giggle escape. The girl looked very annoyed.

"What do you suggest?" the girl said to Four. She obviously was offended that he thought he could do her job better.

"How about…this outfit?" Four picked up an outfit and handed it to me. I got changed and revealed myself.

It was a medium-short length rosy coloured skirt which flowered around my legs. A white top with the same coloured spots on and a rosy blazer. I looked feminine and graceful.

"Beautiful" Four smiled. "Do you have more like it?"

"Yes sir" the girl went and quickly came back with more outfits like it.

I tried everyone on and looked and felt amazing in them. Suddenly something caught my eye in the rack. I went over and picked it up. "Can I try it on?"

Four nodded. I slipped on the dress and showed Four. The dress was flowy and rested just above my knees. The top was fitted and made my waist look even smaller than it already is. The top had a lace cover and the back was open with a sheer lace cover. The material was a beautiful peachy, ink colour which reminded me of a sweet summer day.

"What do you think?" I twirled in front of Four.

"Magnificent" he exclaimed. "We will take all of them."

"Sir, this dress is very expensive. Maybe the lady would be suited to something from the store across the street" the girl tried to whisper.

"If it's too much, don't worry" I sighed a bit, my voice laced with sadness.

"The lady is suited to whatever she likes. We will take it and the outfits" Four handed her his card. He was very attractive when he was sticking up for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay, I started a job this weekend and it was manic being easter and all. Hope you guys had a good one and here is the next chapter. Its a bit longer but I hope it's still on par with the rest. Have a lovely day.**

Four Pov:

She looked breath taking in the dress. The dress just emphasized her perfection. The peach ink colour balanced against her glowing skin, making her look heavenly. She was like an angel of pure innocence and I was lucky that she fell into my arms.

"What do you think?" she twirled in front of me. The material flowing around her legs.

"Magnificent. We will take all of them."

"Sir, this dress is very expensive. Maybe the lady would be suited to something from the store across the street" the girl said to me.

"If it's too much, don't worry" Tris sighed a bit. This mad my blood simmer as this pompous girl had made my Tris upset. How dare she think Tris is not worthy of this shop.

"The lady is suited to whatever she likes. We will take it and the outfits" I hissed and handed the girl my card. Tris smiled and went to get changed. Just the joy on her face made my heart melt a bit.

"I didn't mean to offend you sir" the girl looked embarrassed as I walked to the till.

"You didn't offend me but you did the lady. Your apology has no means to me."

Tris bounded up to the till with the dress in her hand. She placed it on the till and the girl packed the bag.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Miss" the girl kind of mumbled. I groaned slightly.

"It's ok." Tris was so polite. I would have probably ripped her head off if she offended me like that.

We walked back to the car, the shopping bags full. "Where to know? We still have the car for a few hours." I asked Tris.

"Um, I know this little place we could go for a drink and a game of pool" she said sweetly.

"Pool. Sounds good."

We drove the car to what we call in the upper circle, the rough part of town. However the place even though run down, seemed normal. The people looked normal, obviously not like us posh people but like normal human beings.

We parked up outside a little dive that goes by the name of Dauntless. It looked run down and in need a bit of a refurbishment. We walked in, the lighting was dim and there was a couple of windows, letting in hardly any light.

"Hey Tori" Tris hugged the woman over the bar.

"Tris! Didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Well you know me, always where people don't want me" Tris laughed. Her laugh was like a sweet melody. "Sorry this is Four" she introduced me.

"Well, hello there. I'm Tori. You better look after my Trissy here or if I was you I would watch my back" she added a laugh on the end so I knew she was joking but something in me knew that Tris had a big amount of people who would do whatever if I ever hurt her.

"Hi Tori, trust me I don't plan on hurting her."

"Good. Right usual and?"

"I'll have a larger please" I said to Tori. She quickly came back with my bottle of larger and Tris's drink of cherry coke. "Thank you."

"Is it alright if we play pool Tori?" Tris asked, the joy in her face made the whole room light up.

"Just don't break anything" Tori laugh. Next thing I know Tris is dragging me to the pool table in the corner. She handed me a cue and lined up the balls.

"Ladies first" I gestured, she smiled and took the first shot. The white flew into the triangle and two balls shot into the pocket.

"Yes!" she let escape her mouth. "Your spots I'm stripes."

She moved round the table and took another shot, this time the ball stopped just before the pocket. I took my turn and 'm a little out of practise. The ball moved a little bit every time I hit it. It was either I was out of practise or I was subconsciously letting Tris win.

"If you want I can teach you probably" she said as she hit another ball.

"Well I think I'm just out of practise, haven't played since I was at college."

"Yeah that's what it is" sarcasm ringed in her voice. She suddenly jerked up and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'd rather you were yourself then a robot like Christina. Don't get me wrong I love my friends but, the way some of them have changed for marriage I just don't want" I took a sip of my larger. Tris had a small smile on her face.

"You more down to earth than I expected" she took another shot and potted a ball, yet again.

"Oh."

"I though you would be the upper class snob, who thinks they own the world and everything and one in it."

"Just like my father then" I chuckled.

"A bit yeah. I also though you would be this ugly spotty nerd who got rich for computer hacking or something. I didn't invasion you to have abs and be hella hot" she gasped as she realised what she said.

"Well I'm glad I'm hella hot" I chuckled and finally it was my go again. "I happen to think you are hella hot too."

"You do?" her voice was a little too high in her surprised state.

"Yep. I think your beauty is as gorgeous as the hues of heaven."

"Wow, that is some simile" she giggled.

"Came up with it on the spot."

"You never!"

"Did. I took a creative writing class so, figures I'm good at this stuff."

"Yeah. Well go on then, tell me some more" she smiled.

Being in this place, being here with her made me feel like I belonged. I didn't stick out like a sore thumb. I felt like I was connecting with her, and it made me feel, feel, happy. I can't remember the last time I felt happy. I'm glad it's her who has shown me how to be myself again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay. Just wondering if you guys still want me to continue this story. To be honest I'm not that good at the whole lovey dovey thing and I feel my writing is getting worse n this story so wondering whether to continue or not. So if you could just let me know what you think thanks. Have a good evening.**

Tris POV:

When we got back to Four's I felt ecstatic. We got takeaway on the way back, I mean what upper class gentleman gets takeaway? We sat on his couch in the den and ate the Chinese.

"Thank you for today" I said to Four.

"For what?" he looked all confused.

"The clothes, taking me out, the bar, the Chinese. Just everything" I smiled.

"My pleasure" he smiled.

"You know, I've never had someone be so nice to me. Not even my own family."

"Well, you do now" he took the final bite of his food and placed the empty carton on the coffee table. He placed a hand on my knee.

"I'm glad" I smiled at him.

His hand gently stroked the lower part of my thigh. My breathing shuddered a bit and he withdrew his hand.

"I've only ever had sex once before" I blurted out and instantly felt the embarrassment. "So I don't know what I will be like."

"How do you mean?" he looked confused.

"You know. We are getting married and a wife has to, you know."

Four chuckled.

"What?" I said.

"You. Whenever you are ready. I don't care when. As long as I have you, I'm happy."

I smiled softly to him and held his hand. He looked into my eyes. His gaze engraving into me. One moment. Now or never. I took a deep breath and lent over. My lips pressed on his. His were soft and fit against mine perfectly.

I backed away. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"Don't be" he kissed me this time. It was a splendid moment. One I never wanted to end. His tongue pressed gently against my lips and soon our kiss turned into a French kiss. Our tongues danced gracefully together. This was pure bliss. It felt right.

Four POV:

I was surprised at how good she was at kissing. I don't know why but I just was. It was a moment I never wanted to end.

She pulled back, her cheeks a rosy colour.

"You want to go upstairs" she asked, embarrassment in her voice.

"Tris, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do" my thumb stroked her cheek softly. Her warm skin was soft underneath mine.

"I want to" she breathed.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

We stood up and headed up stairs. I couldn't have imagined a day so perfect.


End file.
